


Nepeta's End

by dumpstergrape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/M, Gore, Highbloods Being Assholes (Homestuck), Murder, Necrophilia, Sober Gamzee Makara, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstergrape/pseuds/dumpstergrape
Summary: Nepeta's death with Gamzee fucking her wound and corpse.!!READ TAGS!!
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 15





	Nepeta's End

If there's one thing Gamzee loves it's the memory of Nepeta's wrist snapping when he used her claws to slice open his face. He thinks back on the pain he felt, it was beautiful, a searing heat that ripped across his face and he loved the taste of his own blood dripping into his mouth.

He also loved how it felt to so easily break her tiny wrist, it was so weak and satisfying, he reveled in how vulnerable she must have felt in that moment. The moment she realized she had made a mistake and that she was going to die alongside her moirail. The fear in her eyes as he threw her to the ground and pulled out his club, the way she scrambled to crawl away from him as he stomped his foot down on her ankle to keep her still.

She hadn't cried out either of those times and he'll give her credit for that, she was strong for such a pitiful being. But her cry of terror when the first strike landed, right on her shoulder blade, he could hear the glorious crunch of her bones. His next few were fast as he was swept away in the moment, three strikes to her stomach and rip cage. She had thrown up and began crying. 

He wondered if she would pass out but luckily she stayed conscious and he shoved her face into her own bile. She gagged again and coughed up blood, he probably collapsed a lung when he broke her ribs. He moved his hands down to choke her, there was something beautiful about how Equius's eyes had bulged and seemed to threaten to pop out of his skull, he wanted more. Her face was flush a deep green as she left gashes in his forearm and her eyes were bloodshot. He held her there until he felt her starting to go limp.

He made sure to let go before she could go even relatively peacefully. She took deep raspy breathes and coughed more and more blood up. He dragged his claws down to her stomach and ripped open her shirt to rip three wounds matching the ones on his face into her stomach. He made the one in the middle as deep as possible while her dry throat closed up when she tried to cry out. Gamzee shoved his two fingers into her stomach and roughly fingered it, enjoying the mushy warmth enveloping his hand. He scissored them and dug in to rip as much inside as he could, she was starting to get pale and weak so he knew he had to make this quick.

He whipped out his bulge that had long ago unsheathed itself in his pjs, hissing in pleasure when his juices mixed with her stomach acid and blood. He wasted no time and began at a rough pace, rhythmically thrusting into her and gripping her tiny tits, drawing a little blood everywhere his fingers lingered. It didn't take long for him to finish with her face still frozen, twisted in agony as she laid there with her arms limp above her head. 

He pumped his fluids deep in her gut and finished off the job with a swift club to her head. Her brains splattering around her like a gory halo, fragments of her skull shattering and flicks of blood splashing back on him.


End file.
